Welcome to the House of Insanity!
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Tyki is a vamp fledgling. Allen is his mature master. Kanda owns Lavi, and why are there twins with fox ears and tail? Welcome to the house of insanity, where the abnormal rule and the average doesn't exist! Allen/Tyki maybe and many others


Welcome to the House of Insanity!

Tremulous white crab apple trees bloomed untouched in the deep forest. It wasn't so much a forest as it was an escape from reality.  
The gentle breeze that tickled the surface of the gently flowing river and the canopies of the large flowering white trees gave the  
area a feel of complete serenity. Every fiber of my being was lax as I would sit under one of the numerous trees. I loved the peace  
and quiet; no one but me ever came here and even the animals seemed to be ignorant of this place. I never wanted to leave…

That is until three days ago.

The pain of a gunshot wound in my side made it difficult to stand and my blurring vision made it even harder to make my way through  
the dark and ominous trees. I could feel my life slipping away from me but I was determined to reach my destination. I would not stop,  
no matter what.

After ten minutes of agonizing wandering I finally came upon my forest, my hideaway, my secret place. Even though it was the dead  
of winter the air was warm and the trees had flowers covering every inch of their beautiful branches. I fell to my knees as I neared the  
water and finally could not get back up. I had no strength and now that I was where I wanted to be, I was ready to die.

Just before the steely embrace of death overcame me, soft lips touched mine. For a moment I didn't know what to think or do; I just  
let the lips touch mine. Gently they pulled away and I just lay still not having the energy to move. I went to open my eyes but a hand  
covered them and a gentle voice hushed me.

I could barely breathe now as I felt them lean over my mauled body.

"Tyki." I was shocked, how did this person know my name? I went to push the hands away but found I couldn't move.

"Do you want to live?" I just listened to the chilling, crystal clear voice; it was as if it cut right into my mind like the light from a  
lighthouse through the fog. I forced a moaned yes from my cold lips.

"I will let you live, but it comes with a price." I cried out at something sharp and hot cut into my flesh. The feeling of the pain was  
overwhelmed by panic as I tried to fight this other person off me.

I started to feel woozy as what I now knew to be a mouth continued to draw blood from my neck. My hands still hadn't moved and I just  
couldn't find the strength to fight. Just as I thought I was going to pass out something warm, something that tasted metallic poured into  
my mouth. I tried to spit it out, cough it up, anything to get rid of the taste but the other person tipped my head back and forced me to  
swallow the liquid.

The hand holding my head relaxed slightly and, gently, set my head back against the hard ground.

"Tyki." I couldn't hear him, this other person; this monster had faded from my thoughts as all I could focus on was my burning chest, the  
heat spread until I felt as if I were on fire. I could feel nothing but the fiery sting, I was grateful as I lost consciousness.

My body felt weird. I knew something was off but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what. The earlier pain was gone and whoever had  
been here earlier had vanished. I briefly recall the person saying something but nothing made any sense to my fogged mind. I slowly let my  
eyes open only to close them again. It took a while before I could force them open and stay open, the brightness of the white flowers was  
almost blinding to my now oversensitive eyes. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I studied the odd feeling of the earth shifting beneath me  
and couldn't help but notice that everything felt more interesting, more sensitive, even the sounds of the wind blowing the trees was louder  
than I remember. Everything seemed to be more beautiful, more vibrant and alive than ever before.

I had to close my eyes, it was all too much. After a moment I opened my eyes again slowly only to see two black boots. I slowly looked up  
from the boots to a pair of graceful legs covered by a pair of torn jeans, then to a toned chest that was clothed in a skin tight, black tank top.  
I then looked to a face more beautiful than any person I had ever known. His face was long and fox like, which was fitting, seeing as he  
had a pair of fox ears and a large bushy tail, both had blood red tips. His eyes were cunning and beautiful, shining like rubies in the bright light.  
His lips were voluptuous and red, making his slightly tanned face even more beautiful. His pitch black hair was long in the front and hung around his face  
making his eyes even more prominent. He smiled smugly and lifted me effortlessly off the ground by grabbing onto my arm.

"Awake now are we?" His voice was mocking and he held my arm tighter than necessary. I tried to move away but I was too weak to  
fight him.

"My names Hatsu. I'll be taking care of you until master gets back from the hunt." I just looked at him, then, slowly I found myself  
focusing on his slender neck. I could see his pulse against the tanned skin. I could smell his rich scented blood and it was driving me insane.

Hatsu noticed my staring and his lips turned up in a devilish smile.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to bite me? Do you want to suck me dry?" I was confused but my head nodded. I didn't get this feeling,  
this hunger and it confused me more as Hatsu brought me close to him and against his chest. I was surprised as I bent over to kiss his  
neck and then move up to kiss his human ear. He just sighed in irritation as I doted on the vein pulsing against his skin. I liked his long,  
slender neck. I slowly let my teeth scrape against the skin. I felt his body shudder as I dragged my teeth over the tender flesh and then  
bit down, puncturing the sweet skin.

He made no sound but I felt him tense and I didn't care. I felt my hands crush him against me as I tried to bring him even closer. The blood  
pouring down my throat was absolutely wonderful; it made me moan as I began to feel warm. My body had been so cold but now it  
was burning against Hatsu's. It reminded me of the heat shared between lovers in the throes of passion. From against my hip I felt  
Hatsu's member stiffen as he tried to pull away. He was by no means weak but I was now stronger, so I held him closer forcing his body  
to rub lewdly against mine. I could hear and feel his arousal getting stronger as he began to struggle and I loved the way he tasted.  
I loved the way he tried desperately to hold back the moans as his hips took a life of their own to rub against my leg, which had slipped  
between his. I could feel his struggling slow and his hips move faster and press harder against my thigh.

"S-stop! Ahnnn!" Hatsu began to moan wantonly as he continued to succumb to the pleasure.

Suddenly from behind me a white hand grabbed my shoulder and practically ripped me away from Hatsu. I swung around and growled  
but went silent as I saw a kid, probably no older than seventeen staring up at me with some unreadable emotion. The kid had white  
hair and the most beautiful grey blue eyes. He was just about five inches shorter than me but I knew, without a doubt he could easily  
hurt me. He let go of my shoulder and pushed me aside to move toward Hatsu.

"Hatsu, are you okay?" Hatsu just looked up dazedly, the lust in his eyes still strong but fading, being on the brink of passing out. Gently  
the white haired kid lifted Hatsu bridal style and held him as he turned to me.

"Come with me." I followed obediently as the kid walked down toward the river and jumped over it to land elegantly on the other side.

I had never been to the other side. It had been impossible before. I looked at the water warily and then jumped just as the kid had. I  
landed just short of falling into the water but had no time to recover as the kid began to walk into the forest. I ran after him and stayed  
as close behind him as I could.

After a few minutes we had found an area where it was almost to dark to see. My eyes were more sensitive before and I could see  
relatively well in the dark. At one of the largest tree trunks the kid stopped and tapped the tree. Before I knew what was happening I  
was sucked into the ground and landing on a soft bed of animal furs and leaves.

The white haired kid got up and all the sudden lights came on. The kid had stopped and was waiting patiently for me with Hatsu dozing  
in his arms. I stood and followed the kid down a lit path. I was astounded as we got deeper into this cave-like place that suddenly seemed  
to change into an old ballroom. I looked around, marveling at the beautiful tapestries hung from the walls and the gold tiled floor. I could  
also see that there was no roof, what was left had fallen off to the sides of the ballroom or hung dangerously from the earthy ceiling. As I  
looked closer I could see that the tapestries where worn and dirty; some where even torn.

The white haired kid stood, waiting for me to stop gawking and then led me to two massive redwood doors. I was surprised as the doors  
seemed to open to welcome us into the next room. It was bright and a fire roared in a huge marble fireplace off against the far wall. I just  
looked at everything, loving how all of it seemed so much more detailed and wonderful.

Suddenly from through a door to the left of the massive den a red haired, black eyed version of Hatsu stepped out. Immediately the odd Hatsu  
look-alike ran to the kid and Hatsu to fuss obsessively over the two of them.

"Oh god, what happened?! Why is brother unconscious?! Why is there a funny man here?! Why wasn't I there!?" I was shocked at the speed  
at which this Hatsu look-alike threw these questions at the kid. It made me feel sorry for him.

"Felix, he's fine. Just drained. Relax; Hatsu will be fine. See he's already waking up." Just as the kid said, Hatsu was now moving his head to  
look around. Felix stole Hatsu from the kid's arms and cradled him like a baby.

"Ugh, let me go you idiot!" Hatsu obviously didn't like it.

I stood and watched as Hatsu beat Felix telling him rather crudely to fuck off. Without me even noticing, the kid came up to my side and stood  
next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as he touched my arm.

"W-what?!" He just grinned and moved so he was standing in front of me. He actually wasn't as short as I thought he was.

"My name is Allen, I'm your master so if you have any que-" I cut him off with my hand over his mouth.

"What the hell do you mean _master_? How the hell can a little brat like you, be my _master_!?" I was bewildered at his confidence and I was _not  
_ happy. He removed my hand with ease and sighed.

"Tyki, you traded yourself to me to live, don't you remember?" I just blinked stupidly.

"No, I never traded anything, what the hell are you talking about!?" He just shrugged and went to one of the lavishly decorated chairs.

From one of the three doors to the left a tall, lanky, long black haired male walked out casually.

"Allen, I'm off for the night. Tell Lavi that his ripped pants are under the bed."

"Kay, See you later Kanda."

I just blinked as the black haired man walked through the door we had come through earlier. For a moment I stood there watching Allen in  
confusion. He sighed in irritation and motioned for me to take a seat on the chair beside him, and I did.

"I take it you have a lot of questions. Go ahead and ask me." I just stared with my mouth open for a bit then regained my senses.

"Well…. What the hell are you, Hatsu and the red haired guy? What's happened to me? Who was that guy just a minute ago? Who's Lavi?"  
Allen raised a hand silencing me.

"Let me start with one question at a time. Okay, Hatsu and Felix are demons. They live here where it's safe and they can be free. The guy  
who left a few minutes ago was Kanda; he's rather cruel but he's very intelligent. Lavi is Kanda's lover and they're both vampires. I am the  
master of this underground haven and I am also a vampire." I stopped him and rubbed my face furiously with my hands.

"Okay, so you're trying to tell me that you guys are all a bunch of monsters and demons, is that right?" He nodded. For a second I sat stock  
still then I burst out laughing. Vampires and demon's where only a myth; they never have existed. He just watched me in my hysterical  
laughter until I quieted.

"Are you done?" I just chuckled and pat him on the leg, as if all he had said was just a big joke.

"Oh my god, you're so good! That's so funny! Demon's and vampires, that's great!" I had been smiling and patting his leg but I stopped as his  
face didn't change, in fact his face was the same as it had been before I started laughing. I stopped and my expression became confused.

"You're serious aren't you?" He just watched me as I mulled his words over in my head.

"So, then….. What the hell does that make me?" He watched me; I could feel his laughter almost as if he had started out loud.

He let one of his long legs drape over the arm of the chair in a lazy fashion, and then he fixed his eyes back on me.

"You are just like me, a vampire." I sat for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. I went to say something but a very tall,  
very handsome and very angry man burst through the door to the ballroom.

"ALLEN!" Allen didn't move, in fact he seemed rather bored with the whole situation.

"Allen, what the hell did you do to my hair?!" The man's anger was rolling off him like waves and I couldn't stop myself from shifting uncomfortably.

"I've done nothing to you or your hair; now stop yelling before you rile Felix up." The tall man growled irritably but went toward the fire and sat  
down in front of it. He had his back to the warmth and I could finally see his face clearly.

I was absolutely taken by his masculine beauty. He had a firm jaw line and high cheek bones. His eye's seemed to fluctuate from blue to green as  
the fire moved behind him. His lips were plump and a ruddy red compare to his pale skin. He had to be no less than six foot two but he seemed as  
if he took up the whole room. Finally I looked at his hair; it was a beautiful mass of curls that seemed even more perfect than my own curly hair.  
It was tied in a low ponytail with a soft grey ribbon and it was a luscious purple. Yes, his hair was a shade of violet and it seemed to glitter in the fire light.

I could see why he would be angry, it wasn't that the purple wasn't beautiful against his skin, it was that only certain parts of his hair were purple;  
around all the purple I could see a rich brown that was almost black. He suddenly turned his piercing eyes on me and I felt as if he was going to crush me.

"Who the hell is that?" He pointed at me as if I were some hideous object.

"His name is Tyki; he'll be staying with us from now on." Both of us turned our attention to Allen and in unison cried, "What!?" Allen sighed  
and rubbed the bridge of his nose in the first human-like response from him that night.

"Tyki has to stay with us from now on, unless he can find another safe haven." I sat irritated; I knew that he was right. I had no safe haven,  
no home to go back to, nothing. It pained me to realize how truly alone I had really been. The tall male sighed in resignation then shrugged his  
shoulders.

"Well whatever, he can stay as long as he doesn't go into my room." I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him he was being childish but Allen gave  
me a look that said 'accept the offer or you won't have anywhere to go.' I sat up and stuck my hand out in a polite fashion. Hesitantly, he stuck  
his hand out to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you, um, what is your name?"

"Ashwell." He pulled his hand away and stood up. "Well, I'm off to eat, I'll see you later." He walked gracefully to another door that had escaped  
my sight and walked out.

For maybe two or so hours later I sat slumping in my chair. I could barely keep my eyes open as Allen had started to sing some old hymn from years  
that I would probably never know. He was smiling as he read some book in a language I had never seen before. My curiosity had been curbed though  
as I was so tired at that point, I couldn't care less if someone flipped my chair over and said I had to sleep on the floor. Gently Allen placed the book  
down and looked at my slouching body.

"Come, let's get you to bed." I just mumbled incoherently as Allen helped me up. Slowly we walked to one of the doors to the right and he opened it.  
I tried to stay awake but it was like the whole world was weighing down on me, trying to make me fall down. I let him lead me and then I found  
myself lying comfortably in the largest, most elaborate bed I had ever seen. Sadly I could no longer appreciate anything but the feel of the silken  
sheets flowing over me. I sighed contentedly but startled as Allen slipped in behind me.

"What?!" Allen just patted my arm.

"Go to sleep. You have a very big day tomorrow." I made to sigh but it turned into a yawn as my eyes drifted closed and I fell into a coma-like sleep.

Yay! End of first chap!!! Thank you ShounenaiFangirl and Rosa, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys!!!!!


End file.
